


All Things Golden

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone in a cold prison sell with nothing but a golden heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Golden Hearts

Sophisticated, it was what Elizabeth always thought she was. It gave her the feeling of superiority over those in Atlantis, control like no other word could evoke. It made her feel like a woman who had the right upbringing, who would never be caught in a compromising position. Someone who could hold her own, control herself from all the natural urges that might come up with some members of the male population.

She felt none of this at the moment and with good reason. Someone as sophisticated as Elizabeth didn’t deserve this indignantly and there was only one thing that could make it worse.

Being alone in the cell would be fine if that was the entire story. But unfortunately for Elizabeth, she was not only alone in this cell, but she was naked and there was ice forming on the bars in the high door and around the edges of the room.

She sat in one corner the cold floor under her backside was harsh and chapped at her skin uncomfortably. Her knees were drawn up and her arms wrapped around them keeping her chest covered as best she could. She leaned forward away from the wall keeping her contact with the room minimal by keeping it down to her heels and rear end.

She’d long ago given up on looking around there was nothing in the room, no bed, no blanket and the only way in or out was through the door. The large wooden door stood wider and taller than anything ever made on Earth or in Atlantis. It was somewhat daunting which is why Elizabeth sat with her side to it instead of facing it.

There were bars in the window, but they were high in the door, almost a whole foot above her head and out of her reach. There was no handle or lock inside and the only warning you had that someone was coming in was the slow scraping of the door as it stuck at the beginning and they had to shove against it to get in.

Along with her clothes, military vest and boots, Elizabeth had been divested of her jewellery. The necklace John had given her for her last birthday was gone strangely absent and several times she’d reached for it to fiddle with the charm. Her watch had been removed leaving a faint white line around her wrist showing where she’d spent too much time out on the Atlantis balconies and in the sun and the ankle chain she wore that no one knew about made her foot feel weightless and strange.

The only real problem she had with this lack of item was that she had no idea what time it was, what part of the day it was and how long she’d actually been stuck in here. It felt like days, but she could put most of that down to the fact that she was bored stiff and didn’t have a clue where anyone else was.

She’d come here with John’s team, they had arranged a meeting with the area leader to start trading. They wanted weapons to protect against the wraith and proved this fact to John with the amount of times they were attacked in their short three day visit.

Rodney was the only person missing from the team; he had practically begged to stay behind under the pretence of catching up on work and not being needed for negotiation.

She knew he had arranged a date with Katie Brown that overlapped with her elected time frame off world and after causing him a fair amount of panic with refusing she gave in and let him remain in Atlantis.

Idly she thought it would have been much easier if he’d told her the truth, coming to her and saying “can I stay so I don’t have to once again cancel my date with Katie” would have got him a “yes” much faster than she had given him.

This only brought her back to thinking about John and the last time she had said yes to him. She hadn’t regretted it at the time, but she did the next morning when she woke up half an hour late for a meeting. But she couldn’t say no to him, he was so lost, so hurt and needy.

The mission he’d come back from he’d come back alone. The blood of all the men he’d lost on his hands and the last one of which he had had to shoot to save him the pain of a slow death.

He’d said four times in the meeting that had followed that there was nothing that anyone could have done to save the man that he did what he did to take away his suffering. But it was evident to Elizabeth that one man’s relief was another man’s pain. Especially when he showed up at her room at two in the morning and said it again several times before he finally answered her question about what was really bothering him.

It had started innocently enough, he had answered with a simple “I’m in love with someone I can’t love”. The statement had taken her back slightly, and she suddenly turned to look at him from the bed and found him sitting on the chair slumped forward with his head in his hands.

She’d felt her heart tighten in her chest and at the same time jealousy had washed over her causing her to shiver. He was in love with someone, probably wasn’t her he’d only ever shown her a slight dislike and a tendency to flirt she was sure he showed every woman.

She’d wanted to ask who, but had resisted the urge, she didn’t want to know; if she did it would have made her bitter towards the woman. Although at the time she had considered that she would just be bitter towards anyone who went near him. 

Instead, she moved over to the chair and balanced on the arm so she could place a comforting hand on his back. That was the point it had changed from innocent to something... else, she couldn’t pretend to understand what it was.

His hand had moved, dropped down to hang off the end of his leg, it lingered there for a moment as she started to rub circles on his upper back. Then he moved it, taking it out to his left until the back of his hand met with the bare calf of her leg. She ignored it; put it down to him needing friendly contact, to know that she was really there for him.

Until he tucked the hand under her knee and started to massage the muscles in the back of her leg. She’d breathed his name, a slight warning in her tone. But he’d turned into her, rested his head in her lap at the edge of her very short night dress and she’d felt the breath he’d dragged in and knew it had been full of her freshly washed skin.

His other hand had come into play, starting with a firm grip on her left knee while she threaded her hands through his hair a little more encouragingly than perhaps she should have. The result of her small movement had led him to place a careful and unsure kiss on her thigh.

She remembered having to bite her lower lip to stop from moaning, but that was the last thing she clearly remembered. She had been tired then and she was tired now and the combination stopped her from pulling the memory of their night to the front of her brain.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember the point that resonated through her head. He had whispered it into her ear as he slid his erection into the heat of her core, three simple words that made her head buzz just as his touch made her body buzz. “I love you.”

The door at her side opened and she didn’t bother to open her eyes to look, a few times now they had opened the door and someone had dropped a plate of food into the room and left again. It was part of her reason for thinking she had been there for at least a day.

But this time it wasn’t a food delivery, instead they deposited an unconscious body on the floor and she waited until they left before she stole a glance and then froze.

Only one thing could have made her situation worse, sitting in a freezing cold cell without clothes could have only been increased by the presence of one her expedition members. If she was honest, just a few of them, Teyla wouldn’t have been a problem, Ronon she was sure she could manage; but John...

Since that night, she had avoided him, she didn’t know what to do with the information that he was in love with her. He was right, he shouldn’t love her, any relationship they had would cause problems with the SGC and IOA.

John stirred and Elizabeth jerked for a moment as if she was going to go help him up, but the cold air caused her to just readjust her position and stay where she was. His eyes opened and he looked around, it was a while before he saw her.

‘You okay?’ he asked running his over her naked flesh. Elizabeth simply nodded and pulled her knees closer to her chest. She watched John as he looked down and realised that not only she was naked, but so was he.

He shifted, moving over to the opposite corner to her and making himself comfortable and silence fell. Elizabeth had never felt an uncomfortable silence before; she had been sure up until now that they didn’t exist. But the one that now lingered in the air was solid proof. 

He wanted to talk about their night together a few weeks back and she had made it clear that she didn’t want to. Except that she did, she was just sure they would always come back to the same conclusion. It can’t ever happen.

‘You’re beautiful,’ he said watching as she tucked her hair behind an ear, ‘intelligent, witty...’

‘John,’ she said giving him a look that only half told him to stop. She looked down and watched her toes as she curled them and straightened them in an attempt to get some warmth flowing through her.

‘I love you, Elizabeth; and I know that I shouldn’t be saying it, or even thinking it, but I can’t take back what I’ve said, even if I wanted to.’

‘I know,’ she tired but he carried on.

‘I understand if you don’t feel the same...’

‘I do,’ she said without thinking.

‘I just... you do?’

‘You think I just let men who touch my leg do what we did?’ She said raising a brow at him and shivering from the growing cold in the room. ‘I’ve wanted to do that for a very long time, but...’ she stopped him from cutting in, ‘that doesn’t mean I’ll do it again.’

‘You’re that afraid of losing your job?’

‘No,’ she offered, ‘I’m sure I can stop them from firing either of us, I’m just sick of having to put up the fight,’ she shivered again and John’s eyes drifted over her.

‘How long have you been sitting there?’

‘I don’t know,’ she said, ‘hours. My butt is numb and starting to hurt a little.’

John moved, standing up and Elizabeth couldn’t help but look at his crotch, he wasn’t fully erect, but there was enough there to show he liked her company. He stopped in front of her and held a hand down and she had the urge to reach up and take something else.

She let him pull her to her feet and regretted it instantly, the cold air washed across her stomach and chest and her nipples tightened painfully. The feeling of numbness in her backside made it hard to stand straight and screwed up her face in discomfort.

John instantly wrapped his arms tightly around her pulling her close to his body. She knew he could feel her perked nipples against his chest and the evidence came in the form of his slight erection twitching against her stomach.

‘How long have we been here?’ she asked resting her head against his chest and swapping her feet so neither of them stayed on the ground too long.

‘Few more hours we should be on the threshold of our return time.’

‘Few more hours I could be an ice statue, what I assume are night times here are dangerous. I had to walk fast around the room all night to keep warm.’

Silence fell again, this time the uncomfortable feeling was gone and they turned on the spot to keep some movement going. Elizabeth waited, she knew what he was going to say next, he had a woman he loved in his arms complaining about the cold, there was only one thing he would say.

‘I can think of a few methods to keep warm,’ he said and she smiled against his chest.

‘Oh?’ was all she said and knew he would try to say more than just the one thing.

‘Well...’ he started and in the pause she traced a “1” on his chest. ‘There’s...’ she knew he was thinking hard of things two people could together and started to draw an “S” that flicked over one of his nipples.

She continued, knowing he had stopped to see if she would draw the word he was thinking of. The “E” landed in the middle of his chest leaving her perfectly placed to cross the “X” over his other very tight nipple. He dropped his head and she tipped hers up with a smile.

‘I can’t think of anything else with you here,’ he smirked and tightened his arms across her back. ‘I don’t want to avoid this, let it become uncomfortable between us Elizabeth. I want to wake up in the morning with you in my arms. Fall asleep at night watching you sleep peacefully and make love to you as often as I can.’

She let him kiss her, a tender placement of his lips at a strange angle with them standing so close. She didn’t respond to him, or reject him, she just let it happen.

‘Can we just keep it quiet?’ he kissed her again and she responded enough to show she was listening. ‘Keep our relationship to our private time and nowhere near our working hours?’

When he leaned in this time she reached up and wrapped her hand around his neck to keep him still as she kissed him. She groaned into his mouth as he pulled her even closer and his erection rubbed against her stomach.

He didn’t waste time now that she had accepted him and his hands made their way in warming circles down her back to her backside.

‘How’s the numbness?’ he asked between kisses as he moved lower and dipped his fingers along the base of her ass where it changed from backside to thigh.

‘Do that a few more times and I’ll have some feeling back there,’ she teased.

John repeated the action, massaging her backside, pulling her close and shifting her body as he did so she would rub against him. He practically picked her off the ground at one point and the head of his length brushed against her folds.

He moaned and she chuckled softly at him then instantly regretted it when he dipped one of the hands on her backside down between her legs. It amazed her slightly that she could get wet in the cold and not have icicles dangling painfully from her sex and as John dipped a finger into her tunnel the mechanics of that thought deserted her.

Her head dropped back to his chest and she darted her tongue out to tease at the dip of his neck where it turned into his shoulder. He shuddered and pulled slightly back making sure she had both feet on the ground before he dropped to his knees.

A memory shot through her brain like a bullet on fire, John on his knees beside her bed as she leaned back on her elbows, her feet were hooked on the edge of the bed her knees raised and John was devouring her as if he’d never tasted anything so good.

The memory faded as John’s tongue darted between her thighs and her hips jerked towards him. He seemed to know her very well, the exact spot that drove her crazy the right amount of pressure to apply and when to move away.

She moaned loudly, not caring if any nearby cells were occupied and listening. With him down there she didn’t care if they could hear her back on Earth. Her hands moved from her sides, one vanishing into his unruly hair to help manoeuvre him to the right spots and the other resting on his shoulder to help her balance.

He brought her close several times before she dug her nails into the back of his shoulder and dropped to her knees in front of him to capture his lips in a searing kiss.

She swallowed his groan as her hand wrapped around his solid length, he was very hard, and she broke the kiss to look down at him. The head of his cock was red and swollen and she wanted nothing more than to take it into her mouth. But the slight movement she made to attempt it, he stopped.

‘Turn around,’ he breathed huskily before kissing her tenderly. She complied and shifted around feeling the rough stone beneath her knees. When she had her back to him, she gave him a seductive look over her shoulder before dropping her hands to the ground so she was on all fours.

John’s hands found her skin and all the blood in her body rushed to warm her thighs where his fingers touched. He eased upwards, running his hands over her backside and digging his digits in just so he could watch the flower of her ass.

He dipped a finger into the dimple of her back and the other hand vanished from her skin. She sucked in a breath of anticipation and dropped her stomach to thrust her backside in his direction. Seconds later he was pushing the head of his very stiff erection against her hot hole.

Elizabeth shifted, moving her legs further apart and dropped down to her elbows and as he eased inside her, she thought back to their night.

She’d put up a slight resistance when he’d tried to enter her, flat on her back was the last position she wanted to be in and the thought of what they were doing reaching the ears of the IOA made her tense slightly.

His length then had been fuller than it currently was and she was sure even now that he had to put in an extreme amount of control into not exploding the second he touched her. 

His hands ran up her back as he hilted himself as deep as possible. His fingers traced her spine upwards and his palms ran down either side of it to her hips. She knew, without having to look, that he was watching her backside as he pulled out and eased slowly back in. She knew this because it hadn’t been long before he’d changed their position from her on her back to them both laying on their sides her back to his front weeks ago. His hands had practically lived on her rear from that point on.

He was an ass man, no doubt, he liked the feel of someone’s rump in his hands or against him in some way and she was only too happy to accommodate. He was currently moving too slowly for her liking and she waited for him to pull back again and instantly thrust herself back against him.

She didn’t know what reaction she would have expected if she had thought about it, but the hand that came down on her backside before he dropped down over her wasn’t it. It didn’t stop her, she continued while he stayed still and panted his moans into her ear for a moment before his head rested against her shoulder.

She stopped thrusting to rock against him and took several gulps of air before attempting to speak.

‘I want what you want,’ she breathed as one of his hands flattened against her stomach and edged its way up towards her breasts. ‘I want to wake up with you and all of that.’

‘Can’t tell anyone,’ he struggled to keep himself in check and instead concentrated on squeezing her nipple before wrapping his hand over her breast.

‘Secret,’ she said louder than expected as he pulled back and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her up so they were both on their knees in the middle of the room. ‘Oh God,’ she moaned at the change of angle John shifted, parting his legs a little more as he leaned back. She felt the skin on her knees break as hers were pushed against the floor but ignored it when he took her hip in his hand and encouraged her to move again.

He pushed up against her with each thrust she made, grinding hard in the split second they were completely together. He began to grunt with each thrust and she could feel him twitch inside her. He was losing control and she wanted to feel it, wanted to feel his seed flowing into her and warming her body quickly.

She reached down, her hand dipping low between her legs and she took a tight grip on his balls. He jerked and stiffened, Elizabeth took a few more thrusts before his arms were tight around him and buried his face against her back as he came.

Her hips shifted slightly taking the whole of him in deep and squeezing him tight desperate to feel her own release around him before he softened. She pulled her hand back to stroke her own clit and found John’s hand there a second before her. He flicked twice at her bud before pinching it between two fingers and she clenched tight on him and let herself go.

John dropped backwards behind her, his legs folded underneath him and he pulled Elizabeth back by the hip until she was on her back on top of him. She shifted her legs and let him slip from inside her before lifting up and letting him adjust his position. She didn’t get the chance to move again before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against him.

Her head dropped back against his shoulder and she listened for a while as he relaxed his breathing. His arms tight around her kept her warm, well as warm as possible in this room.

‘You can keep me warm...’

Her words were cut off as the door began to open and John pushed up to her feet and followed her up to stand in front of her.

The man who entered was tall and his face was masked with a hat that dropped low. He stepped in, dropped their clothes and items on the ground and left. Elizabeth was ready to move and grab her clothes when John stopped her. He pointed at the door and Elizabeth belatedly realised it had been left open.

‘We’re free?’ 

‘That’s too easy,’ he said looking around the room. He stopped, his eyes fixed on one spot and she turned to see what he was scrutinising. Up in the corner of the room, blending in with the rock and hidden slightly by a cob web was a small camera.

Elizabeth scoffed in disgust and turned her back to it and began to dress. She was stopped by John before she could finish pulling her pants on and held up her necklace, the simple gold chain dangled from his fingers and the two linked and hollowed hearts that made up the charm spun slightly at the end.

She smiled and turned her back as he undid the clip and once again, as he had done on her birthday fastened the simple jewel around her neck, only this time, he followed it up with a kiss just behind her ear.


	2. Golden Strips

She loved this room, the faint glow of lights made it extremely cosy in here and it was the only furnished room they had found in this area of the city. It was a family room, sofa, a few chairs dotted around and a bed in adjacent room. She couldn’t help but love this room. If they ever cleared the area, she would consider moving down here.

The added bonus was that the internal scanners didn’t work in this area. The dampness interfered with them and the sea life this low would make discerning their life signs from the warm blooded sea creatures they’d discovered impossible.

She snuggled close to John on the sofa and hummed a sigh as she watched the sway of the sea plants that had grown on the window of the room. It had been three weeks since they had been in the prison cell freezing cold and without a clue why they were there. Since then they had sat together as often as possible without drawing attention and their conversation was short lived.

She smiled as he tightened his arm around her shoulder, drawing her closer to him and kissing her neck. But his actions weren’t what brought the reaction; it was the memory of their relationship conversation.

_‘I don’t care anymore,’ he said, ‘we can just find somewhere in the city to hide out when we’re off duty and...’_

_He was cut off as she kissed him, she honestly didn’t want to talk; she’d avoided it for so long she just didn’t find it necessary._

_‘Sounds good to me,’ she agreed and pushed him back in the chair so she could straddle him._

She’d felt slightly strange then, she’d never in her life been so forward, guess he was just a bad influence on her. In a good way.

‘Doctor Weir,’ Chuck’s voice interrupted her musings and made her jump slightly. She sat up straight and activated her radio to reply.

‘Yes Chuck,’ she answered and waited.

‘We’re getting an audio transmission from the Curion, ma’am, they want to talk to you.’

‘I’ll be there soon,’ she said and switched the radio off. ‘Duty calls,’ she whispered to John before stealing a kiss and leaving the room.

~*~

The bright lights of the city were hard to adjust to, she’d spent the last three hours down in the depths of Atlantis with John, they hadn’t done much, other than sit and let the occasional piece of conversation pass between them. Even though now she wanted to go back and pin him to the wall and do naughty things with him.

Chuck greeted her with a smile, as she stepped in and raised an eyebrow at him for an explanation.

‘They dial in every few minutes send their message then disconnect again,’ he explained, ‘we’ve received five messages so far.’

‘What do they say?’ John asked stepping up behind her and joining the conversation.

‘They just ask to talk to Doctor Weir, say they have a trade proposition.’

Elizabeth was about to say something when the gate dialled, she watched with slightly frustrated confusion as the chevrons lit up and the gate opened. The shield automatically activated and she waited.

‘This is Nadim of the Curion; we request parley with Doctor Elizabeth Weir. We wish to propose a trade. Please respond,’ silence followed for a moment and Elizabeth exchanged a look with John. ‘I repeat, this is Nadim of the Curion, you have visited us once before, we request parley with Doctor Elizabeth Weir. Please respond.’

She turned to look at Chuck and caught sight of Teyla and Ronon standing to one side. Giving a nod she waited for the short buzz in her ear before speaking.

‘This is Doctor Weir,’ she said avoiding looking at anyone in the room, ‘I’m listening.’

‘My Nation’s Lord wishes to speak with you in person, Lady Weir,’ he said and Elizabeth’s head snapped up to look at John. The pronouncement wasn’t the shocking part, she had expected it, but his calling her Lady Weir was extremely unexpected.

‘The last time we visited, you had us in prison cells for days,’ she commented remembering more of her grazed backside and cut knees. ‘Freezing cold cells,’ she added under her breath, for day’s she’d sat in the infirmary feeling as though she would never be warm.

‘We do not accommodate such a large group of people, if you come with only one other you will be safe and protected.’

Silence fell and Elizabeth toyed with the inside of her cheek as she considered the options. Another ally and trading partner would do them well, supplies were running low and the Daedalus was coming less frequently.

‘You may arm your escort,’ he added sensing her hesitation. Silence fell again and she turned to look at Teyla and Ronon instead of John. ‘We are offering food supplies and medication,’ he said clearly entertaining the idea that knowing what they offered would help, ‘what we request is simple and cannot be discussed over the gateway.’

‘Contact me again in five minutes,’ she said and nodded to Chuck.

John stepped up close to her side as the gate shut down. Teyla and Ronon moved to stand close as well listening as John gave his opinion.

‘Food and medical supplies verses the chance of never coming back.’

‘We need those supplies,’ she said her eyes fixed on the coffee pot on the back of the ancient computer.

‘Should we not at least consider that they are being truthful,’ Teyla offered, ‘if they can supply food for everyone on Atlantis it would benefit us all.’

‘You could always have a rescue team on standby,’ Ronon said lazily, ‘we could wait a day and if you don’t come back... come and get you.’

‘What makes you think that would work,’ John asked giving him a look that told him clearly the idea was a bad one.

‘We go around their defences,’ Teyla interrupted before Ronon could reply; ‘we could fly a jumper through the gate and into their atmosphere, locate you from there and plan our extraction that way.’

‘The Daedalus doesn’t leave Earth for another two weeks,’ she sighed, ‘it’s a three and a half week trip, that’s more than five weeks and we’re already cutting into the Athosian harvest,’ she turned and looked at John. ‘I need to go.’

‘Then you’re wearing a sidearm,’ he said leaving no room for argument, ‘and I’m going with you.’

~*~

John stood fiddling with his vest in the middle of the gate room, Elizabeth was up in the control room listening to the plan Teyla and Ronon had for their extraction and authorising the use of ten other military personnel. He was annoyed with her; she had refused the sidearm, had turned down the p90 and given Ronon a “shut up” look when he suggested a knife.

She was unarmed and about to step through the gate to a world that had once locked her in a freezing cold prison cell absolutely stark naked. He turned around and watched Lorne as he moved through the corridor and into the gate room.

‘Sir,’ he said holding out a thigh holster.

‘What’s this for,’ he asked.

‘Doctor Weir,’ he said, ‘I’m hoping she’ll agree to wear a stunner.’

John quirked a brow, no P-90, no 9mm, no knife, all the suggested weapons had been harmful, the stunner was not. He smiled at the Major and accepted the holster just as Elizabeth reached the bottom of the stairs.

‘Put this on,’ he almost ordered, ‘please,’ he added.

‘I told you I’m not wearing a sidearm.’

‘A stunner then,’ he said with a pleading smile. He could see the smile Lorne had on his face at the exchange between them, they often flirted just rarely in the middle of the gate room and even less so in someone else’s company.

‘Fine,’ she said and took the holster and strapped it quickly in place before turning to Lorne and accepting the Wraith stunner. He knew what she was thinking as she shoved the gun in place. She wouldn’t use it, even if she were put in a position to; she was only wearing it to keep him happy. The gate dialled and with a deep breath he stepped up to her side.

‘You sure about this?’

‘No,’ she said honestly, ‘but we have to try, or in a few weeks time we’re gonna be in trouble.’

‘And if this doesn’t pan out?’

‘Then we’re gonna be in trouble.’

She turned her head to look at him and he could see the fear in her eyes, their last meeting had not so surprisingly informed them that they only had supplies for a little less than four weeks. He smiled at her and together they stepped through the gate.

~*~

It didn’t seem like she was safe or protected, she felt less than a Lady too as she was pulled around to face a young man who seemed less comfortable with his job than she was. They had met Nadim as they arrived and he had led them in silence to the village twenty minutes from the gate.

She had expected that they would go straight into a meeting with this Lord what’s-it. But they hadn’t. Instead they had been led to a side room where four men had been waiting.

‘We wish to check you do not have any items other than those you hold in our view,’ Nadim had said and Elizabeth took this to mean a quick pat down to look for concealed knives. ‘Please place your weapons in here,’ he offered them a plastic box, ‘they will remain in the room and in sight at all times.’

Elizabeth moved first, unclipping the holster straps from around her thigh and dropping it into the box. John was a little more reluctant, but with a look from her he unhooked his p90 and holster and dropped them into the container. Nadim set the box on a small table by the door and turned with a friendly smile back to Elizabeth.

‘Please remove all your clothes.’

‘Excuse me,’ she blurted out losing all dignity and diplomacy in one swift moment.

‘You’re clothes, they can hide uninvited items. You will not be harmed.’

His promise seemed too backwards, he wanted her to take off her clothes in a room with five strange men. A shudder ran down her back at the thought that this could have been how she ended up in a cell to begin with last time; she couldn’t remember anything passed the minute or two she had to look around after exiting the gate.

Hesitantly she reached up to clasp the zipper of her vest and was stopped by John’s hand on hers. The look in his eyes told her his opinion of this idea was quickly changing from “its bad” to “it’s hopeless”. 

‘You will only be disrobed for a short time; then we can proceed to the deliberation room,’ he watched her, but John seemed determined to keep her clothed, he didn’t like this and if she was honest neither did she. ‘I have promised you your safety and protection Lady Weir; I will not go back on my word.’

John released her hand at last, she didn’t know if Nadim’s promise had sounded convincing enough to him or the look she gave him had told him they had no choice, but he released her. Her hand dragged the zipper down slowly and she took a deep breath before shrugging it off her shoulders and into the hands waiting behind her.

It had taken her only a few minutes to remove everything and for the whole experience she couldn’t say if the eyes of the strangers or the eyes of John Sheppard were more alluring. But the hands of the man now uncomfortably running his fingers up her left leg were extremely intimidating.

She was thankful when he finally moved away and Nadim’s voice washed over her as if from a distance.

They dressed hurriedly and were led back through the corridors to a nicely decorated conference room. Nadim left them alone telling them his Lord would join them shortly and she was thankful for the respite.

‘I still don’t like this,’ John said moving close to her as she took a seat facing the thin window. ‘This could still be a trap.’

‘John,’ she said warningly and he finally gave in and took his seat. ‘I don’t like it either, but would you rather listen to Ronon and Rodney complaining of hunger in a few weeks?’

‘Why couldn’t we send Teyla and Ronon to get the food?’

‘They asked for me,’ she reminded him. ‘I don’t know how they got my name, but they asked for me.’

‘That part might be my fault,’ he offered looking around the room and avoiding eye contact. ‘Last time we were here they sort of... demanded I tell them everyone’s name.’

Her head dropped, it wasn’t that bad. But something about them demanding the information made her wonder why he gave in so easily.

‘I tried to give them false names,’ he offered making her feel as though he was reading her mind, ‘but they knew I was lying. They had this device, sort of like a lie detector only a lot more painful.’

She couldn’t stop herself from reaching out and placing her hand over his arm. She opened her mouth to speak but before words could be formed the door opened and a stout man stepped in. Instantly she got to her feet and John followed her example and took a place behind her.

The man reminded Elizabeth of a wannabe gangster leader from the roughest parts of Earth. He was dressed from head to toe in what must have been the finest material on the planet. His neck and wrists were decorated in fat chains and tattoos lined his arms.

‘I am Silver,’ he said making Elizabeth arch her brow and think of a pirate, she had to bite her lip to stop herself from smiling, ‘Lord on high of Curion,’ he moved around the table and approached Elizabeth with a glint in his eye. Behind her John clicked the safety off his gun. ‘You are the beautiful...’ his eyes ran down her body making the memory of finding the camera in their cell flood her brain, ‘Elizabeth Weir.’

He grinned at her and she found herself lost for words, or at least words that weren’t “aye aye captain”. She watched stunned as he turned his eyes on John. He raised one brow at the man and then softened again before turning away from them.

‘As I said in my transmission,’ he moved to sit directly opposite her, ‘I have food and medication I can offer you,’ he stopped, grinning at her.

‘May I ask what it is you want from us in return for this generous trade?’ she had to bite down half the words she could have used in that sentence and kept her face and tongue civil.

‘Entertainment,’ he said moving to one wall and activating a panel. A large patch of wall shifted and revealed a glass panel. He tapped at the panel again and a video started to play on the screen.

She felt the heat rise quickly in her cheeks and closed her eyes against the shame. She felt John shift behind her and she knew he was having a similar battle of disgrace. On the screen ahead of them their encounter in one of the Curion cells played out. She glanced at the screen again and watched as John dipped his chin between her legs as she stood in front of him.

‘This is different,’ Silver said causing her to jerk her head to look at him, ‘we’ve never done anything like this, never...’ he paused and Elizabeth glanced back at the screen as she turned on her knees and dropped down onto all fours, ‘have we seen anything like this.’

Eyes fixed on the screen as the head of John’s cock slipped between her folds and she watched herself shift and drop to her elbows.

‘If you supply us, with one piece of entertainment every 30 cycles, we can supply you with all the food and medical supplies you need.’

‘That’s it?’ John said and Elizabeth picked up on the strain in his voice. ‘We have sex for you to record and you give us what we want?’

‘That’s it. Our only sexual encounters have always been the same,’ Silver explained, ‘always with the woman on her back and the man over her. We have seen there is variation, we want you to teach us.’

‘Ok,’ she said without thinking and Silver’s face lit up. ‘Can we have a minute to discuss this before we... completely agree.’

‘Of course,’ the man said and stood up. He swaggered back to the door way and Elizabeth was once again reminded of the bad pirate movies from back home.

‘I think we should just offer them “Pirates of the Caribbean” on DVD,’ John said with a grin.

‘They seem more interested in porn,’ she said turning back to see the climax of hers and John’s moment in the cell.

‘Then we’re set, every porn movie we can find in exchange for a never ending regular delivery of supplies.’

‘They’d probably watch it all in a week,’ she laughed. ‘We could give it to them slowly, so they never run out.’

Silence fell and Elizabeth knew John was considering the same thing she was. That didn’t help them right now. This very second, they didn’t have any porn on them, and as far as Elizabeth knew there wasn’t any in the city; unless of course someone had snuck some in along the way.

~*~

John sat in the chair in the middle of the room. He had to admit it was a much nicer room than they were given last visit. The cream carpet under his bare feet was soft and welcoming and the tall window Elizabeth stood by gave the room a warm and light glow.

They had agreed to give them the “personal show” this time around and then they would supply videos of such encounters for later use. At least that’s how Elizabeth had worded it.

Elizabeth had gone straight for the window, he was sure knowing the room had a camera in it was putting her off the whole idea. He would eventually go and start something naughty, but for now, he’d have to leave it all to her.

She moved away and John watched as she examined a set of colored material strips hanging down the wall, every other strip was golden and silky looking. His eyes took in her slender fingers as they ran up a thick black one on the end and she gave it a soft tug to see how it was fixed.

The material fluttered down curving over her hand and John saw her eyebrow rise in curiosity. She looked back at the line of materials as they fluttered in the slight breeze from the open window. She took a golden one from the line up and pulled at it as if to test its strength then turned her eyes on him.

‘I remember,’ she said slowly and carefully, ‘one night, you telling me something about lack of control when a woman goes down on you,’ John’s brow shot up and he looked at her slightly worried and somewhat afraid of the look she gave him in return.

‘What’s wrong John?’ she asked smoothly taking a few steps close to him. Her hands came up and her fingers wrapped around his neck.

A soft and attentive kiss met his lips and he melted into it. He could barely wonder where the material had gone as he felt her fingers leave his neck and trail down his chest. The kiss changed and hurriedly Elizabeth deprived him of his shirt.

Their vests and things had been left beside the door along with their shoes and socks. “They’ll only get in the way,” Elizabeth had said. Now moments later he was thankful for her logic.

He couldn’t stop her, couldn’t pull away from the embrace. She kept him attentive to her lips as she stripped him down and then forcefully and suddenly shoved him back until he was sitting in the chair.

It rocked back dangerously as he was forced into it and watched as Elizabeth moved around to stand behind him. He heard the tell tale whip of the material as she flipped it out of its location.

‘I also remember you mentioning a fantasy,’ she whispered seductively in his ear. ‘Something about lap dances and strip tease.’

Before he could react, move from the chair with the urge to pin her to the nearest hard surface and rip her clothes off, she had grabbed his hands, pulled them sharply behind his back and expertly tied them in place. He tried again to stand up and found that his arms were not only tied together, but to the chair in which he sat.

Elizabeth moved back in front of him and John couldn’t help but watch her backside as she moved away from him and towards the row of material on the opposite wall. 

‘Elizabeth?’ he asked watching as she selected three more golden strips of material and moved back towards him, hips swaying as she moved.

‘I thought you trusted me,’ she said coyly. ‘I thought that’s what our relationship was.’

She gave him a small pout and dropped to her knees. Her head bowed she trailed her fingers up his legs causing him to shudder as she passed over his knees. He dropped his head back as she moved across his thigh and once again before he could react she changed.

He shuddered and took control of himself back and looked down to see her tightening the second of the strips around his left ankle and the chair leg. He tried to move his right foot and had to marvel at how quickly she could move and tie things.

He moaned her name as once again fingers moved up his legs, this time the soft, almost silky material fluttered behind the touch. She moved further up his thigh and skipped over his hip and stomach to tweak his nipples. She leaned in and kissed him gently and when he opened his eyes the lust and love in her own shocked him.

‘Now,’ she said with an air of mischievousness, ‘do I have to gag you? Or will you be a good boy?’

John couldn’t have answered even if he wanted to, he couldn’t take his eyes off her, he had no idea she had this playful side, this deviousness that made her seem so much like a dominatrix. Her fingers and the material were brushing his chest and shoulders which were both adding to the strain and throbbing that was pulsing through his groin.

‘I’ll leave this here in case,’ she said before she leaned in, laying the material carefully around his neck and tying it loosely behind his neck.

John had to swallow as she dropped back to her knees in front of him. Her eyes were fixed on his erection and she leaned in slowly and placed a single kiss on his length.

‘Elizabeth,’ he groaned, ‘don’t do this to me,’ he begged. He’d told her about his lack of control when a woman gave him a blow job on purpose, it didn’t help that she had told him she liked giving them. In this situation though, he doubted she would let him finish like this. These people wanted to see sex, not him going crazy.

She crossed her arms over her stomach and pulled her shirt up, dropping it to the floor near his own pile of clothes. She pushed her chest forward towards his groin and John jerked his hip involuntarily towards her. The soft silk of her bra brushed his thigh and he groaned.

Elizabeth placed a careful kiss on his stomach while her hands drifted up his sides. John squirmed, his hands pulling at the ties around his wrists. He tried to pull away, move back further into the chair as she trailed down but there was nowhere for him to go.

Giving in to the inevitable, John held his breath and felt his cock twitch in anticipation. He loved this, the feel of a woman’s mouth on him. He’d always loved it, but he’d always had trouble holding back when they did it. This time, however, he was going to lose it the second she touched him, or at least that’s what he thought. This was a dream of his, he’d had it for years, since the day he had met her, but circumstances had made everything he imagined impossible.

He gasped as her lips brushed his head it took a moment before he realised that she had done more than just the simple touch. He heard the sound of a zipper and pried his eyes open and looked down. Elizabeth was on her feet, bent at the middle with her lips wrapped tightly around his length.

Her bra had been taken off while he had his eyes closed and she was in the midst of removing her pants. He watched, almost transfixed as her pants and underwear were removed and she placed one hand on his length to aid her teasing while the other vanished between her legs.

A string of groans and babbled words left John’s mouth and his eyes slid closed; the pleasure in his length increasing by the second and amounting to inordinate sensations. He tried to say something coherent; the word stop came to mind, or the first four letters of her name.

‘Eliz’beth,’ he breathed feebly and his hips thrust up again in a lame try to push her away. It was a few minutes before she relented and straightened up. John relaxed, the brief freedom to calm his throbbing erection was massively welcomed and he took in the details of the room again.

The bed in the corner was large and comfortable looking, but he was stuck in the small armless soft wood chair. So soft in fact that he was convinced he was sitting on a cushion. That thought flittered out the open window with the soft breeze that fluttered over his chest and he realised too late that Elizabeth was kissing her way up his torso.

She straddled his thighs, her breasts brushing his chest as she leaned in and kissed him passionately.

‘We could do this,’ she said giving him a quick peck, ‘every now and again come here and just be ourselves.’

‘For them to watch?’

‘I don’t care,’ she whispered and turned her face to the side of his head to nuzzle at his ear. ‘I love you.’

‘Untie me Elizabeth,’ he asked, almost begging, ‘I want to touch you.’

‘No,’ she hissed in his ear. ‘I want to make love to you,’ she added and wrapped her hand around his length. ‘I want to show you how you make me feel.’

She positioned her hips and slipped easily and slowly down onto him. Her hips twitched as she relaxed on him and she nipped a little too hard at his neck. He could feel her tighten around him, flexing on his cock deep inside her.

‘You always feel so good,’ she breathed and he felt her nails dig into the back of his neck. She nuzzled against him and shifted her hips on him and groaned loudly into his ear. It didn’t help his control any, hearing her pleasure and feeling it around him at the same time, the warmth she provided was intoxicating and her silk walls hugged him tightly.

She lifted up slightly and dropped heavily back into his lap, the friction sent a massive shudder from his head right down to his toes and when she repeated it. He had to bite hard at his lip to hold back his release.

Elizabeth moved easily over him, her arms around his neck and holding him close enough for him to fell her nipples against his chest. He started to consider that if they got any more perked they would start cutting into his chest.

She sat back, picking up the pace of her thrusts over him, riding him harder and faster than he would have liked. He needed a distraction, or something to make her closer. Without his hands at his disposal that was virtually impossible. 

He dropped his eyes from her face to watch her breasts. They seemed to flow in front of his eyes looking so round and full. The nipples at their epicenter were tight and stood proud, the urge to suckle on them shot through him and daringly he leaned his head in and wrapped his lips around one.

A loud moan escaped from Elizabeth’s lips and she tightened on him like a vice. Instantly John felt his orgasm push through him, it was impossible at this point to hold back and he bit down before releasing the nub and groaning loudly.

He jerked up a few times and was vaguely aware of Elizabeth’s climax as he dropped down into blissful relaxation. She slumped against him her face back against his neck.

‘You’re amazing,’ John said huskily. ‘We’re gonna have to rethink this hiding policy,’ he said and felt her chuckle against him.

‘So long as we don’t have to come back here,’ she said shifting her hips to get comfortable.

‘I think we can manage that.’

Silence fell and for a while John enjoyed the feel of her against him.

‘Er,’ he said placing a kiss on her shoulder, ‘could you untie me now?’

‘Maybe.’


End file.
